


[untitled crossover commentfic]

by pipisafoat



Category: In Plain Sight, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for prompt: Stan, Mary; awkward tattoo, silly hats only</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled crossover commentfic]

"Stan, there's no way to hide this guy anywhere on this planet." Mary dropped into her boss's chair and propped her feet on his desk. "I mean, did you LOOK at his head? Unless there's some sort of removal technique for _molten gold tattoos_ , he's shit out of luck. That snake's pretty distinctive. And since when are nonhumans allowed in the program?"

Stan sighed. "Since he saved the planet several times over?"

"Well, why does he need to hide in Albuquerque? Why can't he just go back to whichever planet he came from?"

"You know what? I don't know the details. We're not supposed to know the details. The details aren't any of our business. Our business is hiding him."

Mary sighed. "What's he going to do, become a hat model? Silly hats only, with that face, or he'll scare everyone off."

Stan sighed again. "Will you just get back in there and finish the MOU?"

"He creeps me out with the whole silent-warrior thing," she confessed. "Why can't he be Marshall's?"


End file.
